Complete the equation of the line through $(-1,6)$ and $(7,-2)$. Use exact numbers. $y=$
Answer: Let's find the slope: $\begin{aligned} \text{Slope}&=\dfrac{-2-6}{7-(-1)} \\\\ &=\dfrac{-8}{8} \\\\ &=-1 \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=-1x+b$ for some $b$. Let's plug the point $({7},{-2})$ to find $b$ : $\begin{aligned} y&=-1 x+b \\\\ {-2}&=-1({7})+b \\\\ -2&=-7+b \\\\ 5&=b \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=-x +5$.